We Let Love Lead The Way A Kataang
by Marauders4EVR
Summary: MY FIRST STORY! Takes place after Avatar. All about the relationship of Kataang before and after the big kiss. Contains mild Sukka and Tokka. Edit 08/27/12: Well, I'm off to college and this was written when I was in middle school. How time flies. This was my very first story on this site, and I can't bring myself to delete it, no matter how horrible it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill. Every single thing, the characters, the places etc in Avatar: The Last Airbender is property of Nickelodeon.

WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL EPISODES

Chapter One: Blue Eyes

Avatar Aang stared out into the large crowd. There must have been five hundred people who had come to watch Firelord Zuko's crowning. As Aang looked, he saw only one person.

Katara.

Her dark brown wavy hair blew in the wind. She looked up and met Aang's eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes shone with pride.

Blue eyes.

It had been almost a year ago. It seemed like a lifetime.

_I didn't know where I was. It was extremely weak. And cold. Very very very very cold. As my senses came back I realized that I was lying on ice. Someone was holding me. I opened my eyes._

_The first thing I saw was the bright blue eyes. They were filled with awe and concern. _

_It was a girl. She looked a few years older than me. She had on a heavy coat, with her hood up. I could see two strands of hair looped around her face. They blew with a soft winter wind. I realized quickly that I must be near the South Pole. I was shivering, but I didn't notice. I kept looking at the girl._

_As I stared at her a huge rush of emotion came into my heart. It was as though all of the emotions in the world had come together in a crash and landed right on top of me. The biggest one: love._

_I was in love. But I didn't even know who she was. Was she connected to the Spirits? Or the Avatar? Is that why I was so emotional?_

"_I need to ask you something," I whispered before I could say anything else._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_Please come closer," I begged. I was ready. I had to tell her. But I couldn't. I didn't even know who she was or where we were. I knew that I loved her. Was that enough? I didn't think so. I couldn't tell her. But I had already told her that I wanted to ask her something. What was I going to tell her? Had to think of something. Come on brain, defrost. Be charming._

"_Will you go penguin sledding with me?" I cried._

_Smooth._

½ an hour later everyone was starting to go home. I walked down the stairs to Katara, who had remained.

"I guess it's over," I said quietly.

We stood staring at each other. My heart burst with love. So did hers.

Without saying anything we both hugged tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Aang," Katara said. Her eyes were watery. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"It seems like so long ago, that I was frozen," I said softly.

"But now you're here," Katara said.

"And I wouldn't be without you," I admitted, "You saved me. You saved me from the iceberg, from the fire nation, and in more ways then you'll ever know…"

I saw her blush. Tears ran down her face. We hugged again. We didn't need to say anything else. The hug said it for us.

Her blue eyes sparkled. They were filled with pride, happiness, friendship, and love.

"It's not over," she whispered, "It's beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME

Chapter Two: Nighttime Chats

LATER THAT NIGHT

A young blind earth bender was relaxing on her bed in one of the spare palace rooms. It had been a long day. And it was about to get longer.

"Toph?"

Toph jumped as she heard Katara call through the door.

"What?"

"I…I need to talk to you, please!"

Toph opened the door using earth bending, "What's up?"

She was surprised to find that Katara, the usually calm and quiet water bender was anxious and uncertain.

"I need to talk to you about Aang."

* * *

On the other side of the palace a fifteen year old grinned to himself as he came out of one of the royal palace bathrooms. It sure beat going in an igloo, like in the South Pole, or on a tree when they were traveling with Aang.

"Sokka!"

Someone turned around the corner.

Sokka screamed and jumped back.

He relaxed, realizing that it was just Aang.

"Yes?"

"You…well…you know…and…yeah…" Aang stammered.

Sokka stared at him. "Uh…what?"

"You'resuki'sboyfriendright?"

"Huh?"

Aang took a deep breath and said, "You're Suki's boyfriend right?"

Sokka raised his eyebrows, "Yes…why?"

"And you and Yue used to like each other right?"

Sokka felt a lump in his throat at Yue's name, but it passed.

"Where are you going with this?"

Aang sighed, "I need to talk to you about your sister."

* * *

Toph sat on her bed, impatient and bored. Katara had been babbling on for the last hour.

"KATARA!" Toph finally screamed, enraged, "Okay first, I've stopped listening about fifty minutes ago! Secondly, I already know that you like Aang!"

Katara blinked, surprised, "You do?"

"Duh, you guys are always all mushy and junk whenever you're near each other! And all you two ever do is talk about each other. Seriously, it's kind of obvious that you like him."

Katara bit her lip, "Toph, I…I think I love him."

* * *

Sokka stared at Aang. Neither one of them talked. About an hour earlier, they had gone back to Sokka's room where Aang basically told Sokka that he loved Katara.

"Wait a minute," Sokka said slowly, "You mean all of this time? Ever since we found you in the iceberg?"

Aang nodded. "But she's my best friend too!" he whined, "And there have been times when me loving her is dangerous! I mean, I couldn't go into the Avatar State for a while, because of her and…"

"Wait a minute!" Sokka cried, "When was this?"

"Right before Azula zapped me," Aang said softly, "I went to the Guru and unlocked six of my chakras. But in the last one, I had to let go of Katara. And I couldn't."

He looked up at Sokka, "I hope you're not mad. I know she's your sister and you want to protect her and everything…"

Sokka put a hand on Aang's shoulder, "I'm not mad Aang. So what if she's my sister? I can't tell you who you can and can't like. You're my best friend, I'd never say that."

"Really?" Aang asked grateful.

"Well that plus you can control all four elements and the Avatar State," Sokka said sheepishly, "Besides, I kind of knew all along that you liked her." Sokka shook his head, chuckling "I don't think this is the little child crush that I thought it was though!"

Aang chuckled, "It's more than a crush," he agreed, "I love her Sokka."

* * *

"Okay, so let's go!" Toph said, standing up.

Katara backed up, "What?"

"The war is over, Ozai's beaten, there's no better time than time to tell Aang how you feel than now!"

"Wha-no! Toph, I can't tell him!"

"Why not?"

"It's not that simple!"

Toph sighed, "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Thanks for you're help!" Katara said sarcastically.

"I gave you advice, you said no, I'm going to bed," Toph replied, "From what you've told me, you've got a pretty good shot. But if you don't want to tell him, don't. I'm certainly not being matchmaker."

And with that she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

"So are you goanna tell her?" Sokka yawned.

"Why would I tell her?" Aang cried.

"Uh…so that she would know."

"NO! I haven't been able to tell her for a year! I can't tell her now!"

"Come on Aang. What have you got to lose?"

"KATARA!" Aang yelled back.

Sokka thought about this, sleepily.

Aang grabbed Sokka's shoulders, "Sokka, you've got to promise me that you won't tell."

Sokka shrugged, "Yeah, sure, okay. Can I go to bed now?"

Aang sighed, relieved, "Thanks Sokka."

"Mmhmm…" Sokka fell asleep.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

"Morning Snoozles," Toph greeted sleepily as she felt Sokka come down the hallway. He too was dozy.

"Oh, hey Toph. Are you tired too?"

"Yeah. Long night."

"Me too."

"What'd you do?" Toph asked.

"Listened to Aang tell me that he loves Katara. You?"

"Listened to Katara tell me that she loves Aang."

Sokka chuckled, "You think they're ever goanna tell each other?"

"Of course," Toph replied.

"Really. When?"

"WHEN I DEVELOP SIGHT AND YOU START WATERBENDING!" Toph yelled, laughing. Sokka stared at her and then realized what she was saying. The two laughed and went down to breakfast. It looked like the Kataang love was on hold for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me

Author's Note:

ZUKO AND KATARA ARE NOT FLIRTING. IT'S JUST A COMPLETE COINCIDENCE

Chapter Three

A Huge Misconception

It had been one week since the comet had arrived. Two weeks since Aang had defeated Ozai. In these two weeks, the GAang had tried to do what they hadn't done in a while: relax without a worry. Zuko was now dealing with the new stress of being a firelord. But he seemed to be taking it well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An infuriated yell could be heard all across the palace. Katara, who was walking down a hallway, quickly ran towards the throne room.

She burst in, "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" he yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M UNDER SO MUCH PRESSURE!"

Zuko was pacing around the room. Huge bursts of fire flickered out of his fists. He WAS mad.

"Calm down! It's okay," Katara gently grabbed his shoulder, "Take a deep breath."

Zuko took a breath and let it out. A wave of fire seared from his mouth.

"O…kay," Katara said uncertainly, "Not exactly what I meant. Now what's wrong?"

Zuko sighed, "All of these people. They keep sending me complaints and hate mail and…everyone hates me!"

"Not everyone hates you!" Katara said firmly.

"Yeah, they've got a funny way of showing it!" Zuko muttered. He slumped to the ground, next to the air vent, in defeat. Katara knelt next to him.

"Zuko, you're being to harsh on yourself. There are hundreds of people you like you. Think about us, you're friends. Aang likes you. Sokka and Toph like you. I like you…"

"Yeah, I like you too because YOU'RE MY BEST FRIENDS!" Zuko snorted.

"Oh sorry!" Katara shot back, "I guess best friends don't count when you're the Firelord?"

Zuko quickly realized that he was being unfair, "No…you're right Katara. But it still doesn't change the fact that some people don't like me."

"So what if people don't like you Zuko? There are thousands of people who do! I mean, you're strong, you're smart, you're a great leader, and you're not trying to destroy the earth kingdom or banish everyone from the fire nation!"

Zuko chuckled.

"It's your first week Zuko," Katara went on, "You're bound to be stressed. But that's no reason to be angry," she smiled, "Especially when you're burning the throne room down."

They looked around. Zuko's fire had burned down several drapes and had left a huge scorch mark on the ceiling.

Zuko sighed, "You're right, sorry."

Katara smiled reassuringly, "It's okay. Let me open a window. It's hot in here. I'll try to clean these drapes up too."

"Thank you. I'll open the door," Zuko agreed.

By the time they had gotten the room cleaned up, Zuko was confident again.

Katara walked over, "That's better. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Zuko grinned, "Thanks Katara."

Katara smiled gently and hugged him.

*************

Several hallways away, Aang walked down happily. He had just made a new trick on his glider that he _had_ to show Katara.

"…I like you…"

Aang stopped and looked around. Katara's muffled voice could be heard in the air vent several inches away from him.

"…I like you too…"

Aang's eyes widened and he started hyperventilating. He knew that voice. That was Zuko's voice! Why had Katara told Zuko she liked him? Why had Zuko replied by saying he liked her too?

Aang used air bending to zoom over and place his ear next to the vent. He really wished he had payed attention when Toph taught him how to listen. He could only hear random words and they were very muffled.

"…you're strong, you're smart, you're a great leader…"

_What about me? _Aang thought. _I'm strong. I'm smart. And I led all four nations to peace!_

"…it's hot in here…"

"…thank you…"

Aang could scream. Now they were flirting with each other?

He quickly pulled away from the vent. He didn't want to hear anymore. He walked quickly down the hallway. It was just his imagination. Just his imagination. He turned the corner. Zuko and Katara weren't together. Just his imagination.

He passed the small hallway that led to the throne room. The door was open. Aang quickly glanced at it. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Katara and Zuko were hugging.

Aang felt his heart freeze. He felt as though he was one giant puddle. No. It couldn't be happening. Surprised and saddened tears rolled down his eyes. Numbly he walked away.

It was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me.

Quick Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thank you for all of your advice. I will try and watch my grammar from now on. Also, looking back I have realized that I made Aang sound a bit immature in the last chapter. I guess he has really grown up in the show. I'll try and make him a bit more mature. Still, this is K+, so I can't make him TOO mature. Keep on replying and remember this IS my first story; I'm probably going to mess up. Okay. Onto the chapter:

Chapter Four: A Resolved Confusion

"Wait, Katara likes Zuko?" Sokka cried, astonished.

Aang groaned, "Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

The two were sitting in Aang's bedroom, where Aang had gone after he had heard Katara and Zuko's conversation. He had sat there all day.

Sokka had come up about forty five minutes ago to tell Aang that it was time for dinner. He saw that Aang was clearly upset and (though he mentally kicked himself for it) decided to put his best friend over food for once.

"Tell me again, what happened," Sokka demanded.

"They were flirting and they hugged, what more do you want?" Aang glared.

"But you didn't hear it all!" Sokka pressed.

"No," Aang shot back, "I heard what I needed to. Why, what else do you think happened?"

"Uh…nothing," Sokka said. Some unpleasant thoughts had come to mind, but he quickly shoved them away. Aang stared at him curiously then looked back, glumly, at the floor.

"Come on Aang," Sokka tried to be cheerful, "Let's go down to dinner. Food always makes me happy. Maybe it will cheer you up."

"I just found out the love of my life loves someone else," Aang looked up at Sokka, "I don't think food is going to cheer me up."

Sokka shrugged, "Food always makes everything better Aang. I'm sure you'll feel better with some nice chicken…ooh, maybe the cook even made some potatoes…and I wouldn't mind a bit of fruit tossed in…"

"SOKKA, WILL YOU FOCUS?" Aang screamed, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Aang was on the verge of tears again.

"I don't know," Sokka said softly, "Are you sure Katara loves Zuko?"

"I guess I always knew," Aang said sadly. He stared into space remembering. "She did hug him after she found out what happened to your guys' mother."

"Well, yeah, remember, she forgave him. It was emotional for her Aang."

"And he hugged her back."

"Yeah, that couldn't have just been a 'thank you for accepting me' hug," Sokka said sarcastically.

"And what about that stupid play? It says that Katara and Zuko love each other."

"It was a play Aang."

"WELL WHAT IF IT WAS REALISTIC?" Aang cried, "And then when she came outside…I tried to tell her what I thought of her…I asked her if she thought we would be together…"

"You asked her?" Sokka said, half laughing.

"And she said she didn't know."

"Oh."

Aang sighed, his heart broken. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him.

"It's not the end of the world Aang. I mean, you and Katara are still best friends right?"

Aang nodded.

"So there I mean, at least she's not completely gone like Yue…"

Aang opened his mouth to protest when the door banged open, without knocking. Toph walked in, "Hey Food Boy, are you still alive? Dinner just ended and you haven't even shown up!"

Sokka's stomach rumbled furiously. Sokka glanced at it sadly, but didn't move.

Toph stopped. Her vibrations could feel Aang. She had never felt him this sad before. He felt deflated.

"Whoa, what's the matter with you, Twinkletoes?"

Aang and Sokka looked at each other. They spent the next five minutes filling Toph in. At first she looked shocked, then angry.

"WHAT? She can't! She told me…" Toph stopped herself. She shook her head, unbelieving. "Are you sure you heard right, Aang?"

Aang nodded, "Have you seen them…together?"

"I've never seen anything," Toph joked.

"This isn't funny Toph," Aang snapped.

"Alright, alright, keep your arrow on. Look, I can _feel_ Sokka's stomach rumbling. You two go down to the kitchen and grab something to eat. I'm going to find Katara!"

"To do what?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Are you hungry or not?" Toph snapped.

Sokka nodded. "Come on Aang."

"I'm not hungry," Aang said numbly.

"You are and you're going to eat!" Toph snapped. Aang jumped and sighed defeated. Sokka helped him up and half led/half dragged him out of the room.

Toph sighed angrily. She followed the two but went a different direction. Minutes later, she knocked down the wall to Katara's room, finding that Katara was in it. The young waterbender jumped.

"Toph!" she cried with shock and anger, "What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same question!" Toph snapped.

"What?" Katara was completely confused.

"Actually I've got another question," Toph said firmly.

"What is it?" Katara tried to keep her voice calm, but it was hard as she stared at the hole that had once been the wall to her room.

"Oh relax," Toph snapped. She jerked her hands and the wall sealed itself perfect, as if she hadn't just burst through it. She glared in Katara's direction.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" Katara asked.

"Do you love Aang?"

Katara was shocked, "Of course…I…I told you…"

"So you don't love Zuko."

Katara stared at Toph. Her mouth was open slightly. Toph could feel that she was confused and shocked.

"Of course I don't…" Katara finally said in awe, "I mean…not…you know… I love him as a friend…but…not in the way I love Aang."

Toph relaxed slightly, "So you don't have feelings for him."

"No," Katara said stunned. "Why would you think that?"

"No reason," Toph said without breaking a stride. "Can I ask you one more question? Why did you go into the throne room earlier today?"

Katara blinked, "Zuko was upset. Didn't you hear him scream?"

Toph snorted, "I was kicking Sokka's butt in Rock Tag outside. My hearing's good, but not that good."

Katara sighed, "The stress was getting to Zuko. I heard him yell and went in to calm him down. He had done several fire blasts and the drapes were burned down and stuff… so I helped him clean it up."

Katara was the worst liar in the world and Toph could tell she was telling the truth. She suddenly felt slightly embarrassed and ticked at Aang.

"So you weren't flirting or anything?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Katara snapped, indignant.

"Oh, okay then," Toph said. She made another hole through Katara's wall.

"Wait!" Katara cried, "Why did you ask?"

But Toph had already closed up the hole and was gone.

* * *

"…it was never any flirting or anything," Toph finally finished. "The only thing that was wrong was your bad sense of hearing."

Aang stared at her in amazement and happiness. Toph had found him and Sokka in the kitchen, where she delivered the news. Aang did several happy flips in the air. Then he proceeded to air juggle several plates and a large cup.

While he did his happy dance, Sokka continued pigging. Finally he swallowed and said, "Well, we still don't know how Zuko feels about Katara."

Aang stopped in horror. The plates and cup smashed onto the ground. Luckily they were durable quality, and didn't break. He slowly lowered himself onto the ground. The enthusiasm was gone.

"What do you think?" Aang asked softly.

"I think that that's why you have us," Toph said. She walked over to Sokka who nodded through a mouthful of meat.

"We don't know how Zuko feels," Toph continued, "But I can guarantee that as long as we're around, he won't be a problem."

"You'd really help me?" Aang brightened.

"We're you're best friends Aang," Sokka said, swallowing.

"Yeah, someone's got to help you," Toph smirked, "Because let me tell you, you need it."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender and all characters do not belong to me.

Chapter Four

Sink Or Swim?

Several days later, during breakfast, Zuko made an odd suggestion.

"You want to do what?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Zuko suggested. "It won't be as good as Ember Island's beaches, but we can still have fun."

Toph scratched her ear, mockingly, "Whoa. Did I just hear Drama Boy say he wants to have fun?"

Zuko shrugged, "I mean…if you guys don't want to it's fine…I just thought we could all go. We could bring Appa and Momo. I could even see if Mai can come."

Aang looked up. "Mai?"

If Mai was with Zuko then Katara could be with Aang!

Zuko nodded, "But like I said, if you guys…"

Aang jumped up, knocking his plate of porridge onto Sokka's head, "Let's go!"

Zuko was right; the beach that they went to wasn't nearly as beautiful as Ember Island. But it was sand, surf, and sun, and everyone was happy.

Sokka started to impress Suki by making a sand castle, which was easily outvoted by a huge mansion that Toph sandbended.

Katara went down to the shoreline and started laughing as she watched Aang surfboarding while balancing on his head. He was doing well too, until Appa crashed into the ocean besides him, creating a huge wave that pulled Aang under.

"Aang!" Katara cried, jumping up from where she was sitting. Aang popped out of the water, unharmed. Katara realized that everyone was looking at her.

She blushed, "Just be careful," she warned.

Toph snickered.

Katara glared at her.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Mai were walking along several small cliffs. Mai's swimsuit was completely black. Zuko tried to be cheerful.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't care," Mai sighed.

Zuko tried again, "It's a beautiful day."

Mai looked up, "It's too sunny here."

Zuko grimaced, "Well at least we're getting good exercise."

"I'm tired," Mai replied.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"No."

Zuko sighed.

"I'm bored," Toph declared to no one, about an hour later. She went over to Sokka who was still trying, and hopelessly failing, to make a sand masterpiece for Suki. He didn't notice that Suki had fallen asleep under a pine tree.

"Come on Snoozles," she said, "Let's go over to the reef islands."

"Can't," Sokka said, not looking up.

Toph sighed, "Why?"

"I'm making this for Suki," he said, "Why don't you go?"

Toph hesitated and focused on the vibrations. The only way to get to the reef islands was to cross on a bar of sand, which was almost completely under the water. She didn't want to take the risk of going near the ocean without someone with her.

Sokka looked up, remembering that she couldn't swim.

"Toph, I can't now, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I can't wait to see Suki's face when she sees this!"

"You're going to have to wait until she wakes up first," Toph snorted, pointing. Sokka's face fell slightly, seeing Suki sleeping.

"Well, I still want to make this. I'll go over with you when I'm done."

Toph frowned and kicked her foot once. Sokka's "masterpiece" crumpled into a pile of sand.

"You're done."

Sokka glared at her, but sighed and got up.

Toph grinned smugly and the two of them headed towards the islands.

"What do you think of this move Katara?" Aang called.

"It's great Aang!" Katara replied, enthusiastically.

Before Aang could thank her, a wave of water shot up his nose and he sneezed, shooting into the air and landing with a crash back into the ocean.

Katara laughed and went to help him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him up.

Aang nodded, glumly.

"Come on," Katara offered, "Let's go get something to eat. I think there's a few sandwiches in the picnic basket."

Aang perked up. Weren't all picnics on the beach supposed to be romantic?

"Wow," Toph breathed, feeling the small pieces of coral and shells under her feet.

She walked cautiously, until her feet were on the edge of the island. Water from the ocean splashed onto them. She grinned.

Sokka watched her protectively. He smiled softly. He was glad he had agreed to come over with Toph. It wasn't often he saw her glad.

"Do you want to go in the water?" Sokka asked.

He saw Toph hesitate, "I…I don't know. You know I can't swim."

Sokka peered at the water. From what he could see, it was pretty shallow.

"Come on Toph. Just a little bit," Sokka ensured, "It isn't deep at all."

Toph sighed and nodded. She took a deep breath and stepped into the water.

Zuko and Mai sat under a large umbrella. Zuko had stopped trying to get Mai to cheer up.

"I'm hungry," Mai declared.

Zuko looked up, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No, I just said that for my health," Mai replied, sarcastically.

Zuko smiled. The two of them headed over to the picnic basket, where Aang and Katara were sitting.

Aang's heart swelled with happiness. He and Katara sat next to each other, eating. He made several jokes, and she laughed, wholeheartedly. Her hair was covered with sand and the seawater seemed to make her skin glow.

Zuko and Mai came up.

"Can we have a few sandwiches?" Zuko asked.

"Sure!" Katara said brightly. She opened up the picnic basket.

"How's your day going?" Aang asked.

"Oh you know," Zuko shrugged. "Just a romantic day on the beach."

As Zuko and Mai rummaged through it, Aang and Katara caught each other's eye. Aang scooted closer. Both he and Katara blushed.

"Can we go back to land now?" Toph asked uncertainly.

"Do you want to?" Sokka asked, kindly.

Toph blew her bangs. She wanted to, sure. But she didn't want Sokka to baby her.

"No," she said, weakly. "I want to go out a bit more."

She started to step.

Sokka followed her, but she stopped him. She wanted to prove that she could do it alone. Sokka let her.

Neither one of them noticed the large drop off several inches ahead.

Toph walked forward. Suddenly, her foot slipped and she fell, screaming, into the water.

Aang and Katara stared at each other. Slowly they began to lean in.

A thundering SPLASH and a scream made both of them jump. Zuko and Mai looked up from the picnic basket, startled.

"TOPH!" Sokka screamed.

Aang and Katara jumped up. Toph had fallen into the water.

"Oh no!" Katara gasped.

On the island, Sokka was in shock.

"TOPH, TOPH!" he screamed.

Zuko was the first to react. He quickly ran towards the ocean. Without a moment's thought he plunged in.

Just as Aang, Katara, and Mai reached the shore, Zuko pulled Toph out.

"Are you okay?" Sokka croaked.

"I'm fine," Toph panted.

"Zuko, you saved her!" Katara cried, proudly.

Zuko grinned. Aang glared.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me. {Haven't I said that 5 other times? Jeez!}

Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate!

Chapter Six

The Birds, The Bees, and the Avatar

"Achoo!" Toph sneezed yet again. It was later that night. After Toph's 'encounter' with the water, everyone had decided to go home. Now she, Toph, and Aang were in Aang's bedroom. She and Sokka sat on the bed, while Aang paced furiously.

"Twinkletoes, I'm _sorry_!" Toph pleaded for the umpteenth time.

"Humph," Aang grumbled, angrily.

"She didn't mean it Aang," Sokka pointed out.

Aang sighed angrily, "I was going to kiss her! I was this close! THIS CLOSE!"

Toph blew her bangs, "Yeah, but face it Twinkletoes, you always come ' THIS CLOSE.' You never actually kiss her. Face it, it was destiny that pushed me in the water."

Sokka snickered, "Yeah, The Destiny of All Things Against Aang and Katara!"

Aang glared at him.

"I was going to kiss her!"

"Was not," Toph argued.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too!" Aang cried. He sat down on the floor angrily, "And it was supposed to be the perfect kiss! You know, the sun, the beach, the sand, the romance…"

"You read way to many romance novels," Toph laughed, receiving another glare.

"Well, what'd you expect Aang?" Sokka asked, "You guys would kiss and then the world would fall into perfect romance harmony while you two would be together forever?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah. And then we would grow up…"

He started rambling on about some obscure daydream. Toph rolled her eyes and laid back on Aang's bed. Sokka meanwhile was thinking about some serious things.

"And then our baby would be named Gyatso Jr.…"

Sokka grimaced. The LAST thing he wanted to think about was his sister having a baby.

Toph felt the grimace and laughed.

"What's wrong Sokka?" she teased.

"Nothing," Sokka muttered quickly. Aang stopped rambling.

Toph laughed, "Thinking about the birds and the bees?" she asked Sokka.

Sokka's eyes widened, "No. No…"

"What bird? What bee?" Aang asked confused.

"You know," Toph said, "The bird. The bee. The girl. The boy. The baby."

Aang stared, lamely.

Toph sat up, "Come on. You must know about that stuff!"

Aang shook his head slowly and said the one thing that Toph did NOT want to hear, "I'm an airbender, Toph. I was raised by monks."

Toph groaned, "Oh great."

She stood up, "Well, look at the time. I better go to bed."

"It's not even dinner."

"I better go to bed!" Toph repeated. She ran, quickly, out of the room.

Sokka stood up quickly, "And I've got to…uh…food…I…"

He stammered, seeing Aang's skeptic look.

"Appa…bath…food…STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Come on Sokka, please!" Aang pleaded, "What do I need to know?"

Sokka sighed, "Aw Aang, do I have to?"

Aang stared back, pleadingly.

Sokka sighed, "Sit down."

Aang obeyed. Sokka rubbed his forehead.

"Okay. Okay. You take a boy. And a girl. And…"

He sighed.

"Look, Aang. A relationship is like a…like a two coursed meal! Yeah! You have the meat, and you have the vegetables! Now you can't have one without the other, right? I mean, think about it. Would you want to go down to dinner and just eat meat. And would you want to go down to dinner and just eat a vegetable? No, you don't. You want both. You _need both. So you get both. Now the meat is firm and demanding. But it's also very juicy. And if the servants overcook it, I guess it gets all rubbery…but anyway…the vegetables are both soft and hard. It depends on what vegetable you have. And certain meats and certain vegetables go together. And there are some meats that everyone likes, and some meats that everyone hates. Like chicken. Everyone likes chicken. But everyone hates…uh…liver. And there are some vegetables everyone likes like…carrots. But there are vegetables everyone hates like Brussels Sprouts. Now usually, a lot of people like meat better than vegetables. BUT MEAT WILL RULE THE WORLD! MEAT IS FAR BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE! ALL HAIL MEAT! MEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!"_

_Sokka finished, panting heavily and slightly drooling._

_Aang stared at him._

_There was a long silence before…_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Sokka stopped panting, "I have absolutely no idea. I guess I shouldn't be giving this type of talk before dinner."_

"_You think?" Aang laughed. "What was that about the meat ruling the world?"_

"_What?" Sokka shrugged, "It'll happen someday, Aang. You wait and see."_

"_Yeah," Aang said sarcastically, "Look, do you want to go down to dinner?"_

_Sokka was already out the door. _


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with my other stories.

Chapter Seven: Arguments and Tension

It was several days before Aang mentioned loving Katara again. He had forgiving Toph, realizing that she really didn't mean to fall into the water. Toph had cracked up when she heard Sokka's version of the Birds and the Bees. Sokka had defensively said that he didn't want to tell him the real thing, which Toph agreed to.

"So what's your plan now?" Toph asked one day in Aang's room.

"I don't know," Aang admitted.

Sokka pondered, "I think you should go talk to her, Aang."

"I'm not telling her that I love her!" Aang shot.

"Yeah let's not take the easy way out" Toph said.

"So what's your plan Sokka?"

"Just…you know…be smooth," Sokka said. "I've got some moves I can teach you if you want."

"Yeah," Toph snorted, "Just do the exact opposite of what he tells you and you'll be fine."

Sokka glared at her, "Aang, the important thing to do in a relationship is to show the person you love that you're tough. That you're not afraid of anything. That you're strong and brave and fearless…"

"Yeah, how is it that you and Suki are still together?" Toph asked.

"Will you shut up?" Sokka cried. "Aang, come with me."

***

Aang walked towards Katara later, feeling uncomfortable. For one thing, he was nervous about trying to be smooth. For another, Sokka had stuffed several shoulder pads between his shoulders and his clothes--trying to make it look like Aang had muscles.

"Hey Katara," Aang said, trying to produce a street/gangster/cool kid type voice.

"Oh hi…" Katara stopped and laughed, "Aang, what are you wearing?"

"I'm…I'm not wearing anything," Aang said, trying to sound cool, "I've just…you know… been working out…"

Katara stared at him skeptically.

"Do you want to feel?"

Katara rolled her eyes and felt where Aang's 'muscles' were, "Wow, spongy."

Aang blushed.

"So anyway," Katara said, "What did you want?"

"Oh…I just wanted to let you know…that I was going to be practicing some bending outside… it's going to be pretty dangerous…"

"Oh," said Katara.

"Yeah…some people…you know…they think it's too tough…but not me, I don't think it's tough at all…"

"Oh," said Katara, skeptic again. "Well, do you want to practice some water bending?"

"Sure," said Aang. Then he realized what Sokka had told him when he was putting the shoulder pads in. ("Don't be too assertive Aang. Remember, lay back and be cool, you don't care either way."

"I mean, I don't care either way," Aang said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we haven't practiced water bending in a while," Katara urged.

"Yeah," Aang thought about this, "I suppose I can take some time out of my strength training to water bend."

"Are you saying that water bending's not strength training?" Katara snapped.

"You know me, I don't care what I bend."

"Well if you don't care maybe you should practice with Toph or Zuko," Katara said, irritated.

"Sure," Aang shrugged casually, "I don't care who I bend with. I mean it's all the same…there's nothing special if I bend with you or…"

"Augh!" Katara shouted, angry and hurt. She whirled around.

"Well…do…do you still want to watch me practice?" Aang pleaded, the cool voice gone.

"No frankly, I don't!" Katara said icily and walked away.

"Wait Katara," Aang called. He sighed and took the pads out from his shoulders, "I'm sorry…I'm just…I wanted to talk to you…"

"About what?" Katara asked.

"About the beach…"

"Oh that!" Katara laughed a bit to hallow, "It was fun."

"Yeah…well…do you remember when Zuko and Mai were looking in the basket…"

Katara nodded, softening now.

"I just…I really…when I saw you…and the waves…"

Aang started stammering. He wanted to tell her, he really did. But he couldn't.

"Never mind."

Katara's shoulders dropped slightly. Aang couldn't tell if it was from relief, disappointment, or just a coincidence.

"Well, see you later," she said softly, "And give Sokka his shoulder pads back."

***

"Hey Toph," Katara said, trying to sound casual as she passed the young earth bender in the hall.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…I was just…has Aang said anything about me in the past few days?"

Toph didn't even break a stride. "No more than usual. Why?"

"He's just been acting weird," Katara said, shaking her head, "Toph, he came up to me about an hour ago, wearing shoulder pads!"

"Sokka," Toph muttered under her breath. She looked up quickly, "Hey, I don't know. I mean…what has he said to you?"

"All sorts of things," Katara shook her head, "None of them making any more sense than the other. He was trying to tell me something…Toph, do you think it could have been something bad?"

"What would Aang say that's bad?"

"You haven't told him…you know…that I…love him, have you?"

"Of course not," Toph sighed irritated, "Look, don't be mad at him Katara. I'm sure he's not angry at you."

Katara wasn't so sure.

***

"Do you think she's mad at me Sokka?" Aang asked his friend about an hour after he talked to Katara.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Sokka asked, surprised.

"I don't know," Aang groaned, "But she sounded really mad. Do you think she knows that I love her? Do you think that that's why she's mad at me?"

"I don't know Aang!" Sokka said, "I'm sure that's not it!"

Aang wasn't so sure.

***

Dinner was icy that night, at least for Katara and Aang. Aang would offer her a comforting smile, but Katara would avoid it. Then when she asked for him to pass the gravy, he passed it shakily, spilling several drops on her lap. Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko talked, but, other than the gravy, Aang and Katara didn't say a word.

"Wow, don't talk too much you guys," Toph said sarcastically. They didn't even blush.

"What's wrong with you two?" Zuko asked, curiously.

"Nothing," they both said unanimously.

Toph groaned. Sokka sighed.

There was more silence.

"Katara, can you pass me the beans?" Suki asked.

"I got it," Aang said quickly. Both he and Katara reached for the tray. Their hands met and they instantly dropped it. It shattered, sending vegetables all over.

Katara and Aang were instantly in a flurry.

"Here, let me clean it up…"

"Here, I got it…"

"What happened?" Zuko asked, surprised.

"Nothing!" they both said, unanimously yet again.

"Hey, watch it," Toph said angrily, "You're getting vegetable juice on me!"

"Sorry let me…"

"Oh here Toph, oh you go ahead Aang."

"No, if you want to…"

"Seriously Aang it's okay…"

"I don't want to make you mad."

"FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Toph had stood up angrily. Everyone stopped.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST ADMIT IT TO EACH OTHER?" Toph cried, wiping the juice off of her herself, "SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE DRIVING SOME OF US CRAZY HERE!"

Sokka's eyebrows raised at Toph's nerve, but he stop her.

"Ad…admit what?" they both said at the same time.

"OH YOU GUYS BOTH KNOW WHAT?" Toph said crossing her arms, "I KNOW, SOKKA KNOWS, HECK EVEN ZUKO AND SUKI AND HALF OF THE GAURDS KNOW, SO WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST TELL EACH OTHER?"

"I don't…" said Zuko.

"YES YOU DO," Toph said irritated, "DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T. SERIOUSLY, I'M BLIND AND I CAN SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING."

Zuko shut up.

"Well?" said Toph, a bit more in control, "We're waiting guys."

Aang stared at Katara. Katara stared back at Aang. They both opened their mouths.

"Excuse me," said a servant coming in.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

The servant jumped back, "You're uncle has sent you a message Firelord Zuko." The servant held up a piece of paper, "He wants to invite you to Ba Sing Se."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_A/N: __It's A Long Long Way _song is from The Swamp episode. The last lyric was hard to hear; it was when the guy was making Iroh "dance." I went onto .com and read the transcript for it.

Chapter Eight: It's A Long Long Way To Ba Sing Se

They left at sundown the next day. Zuko sat on Appa's head, steering. The others were in the saddle, trying and failing to not fall asleep amongst the supplies.

"How long is this going to take?" Toph asked.

Zuko shrugged.

"You're uncle's meeting us halfway with the passports right?" Katara asked Zuko.

Zuko nodded, "At some old tea shop he used to visit when he was a boy."

"He liked tea when he was little? Jeez! Did your uncle drink tea in his baby bottle?" Toph snickered, but stopped when Zuko didn't answer.

Katara and Aang laughed, and exchanged looks, but immediately stopped and looked away. Sokka saw and grimaced.

They all took turns steering Appa. And after several hours, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki were asleep and Aang was steering.

Toph sighed bitterly and carefully crawled over to the edge of the saddle towards Appa's head. She leaned on it.

"Hey Twinkletoes."

"Hey," Aang said grimly.

Toph bit her lip, "You mad?"

Aang knew what she meant. He thought, "No…I know I've been pushing you and Sokka too hard. I'm sorry."

Toph shrugged, accepting the apology.

Aang sighed, "Maybe the universe just doesn't want Katara and me to be together."

"Are you kidding?" Toph said too loudly. She waited and listened, but no one woke up. "Twinkletoes, you and Katara are definitely going to be together. You just… you know, need to wait for the right time."

Aang nodded, but didn't accept it.

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice asked quietly. Toph and Aang both stiffened. Toph heard someone come over to her. She wanted it to be Sokka, but it wasn't. Zuko knelt next to her, looking confused and suspicious.

"I thought you were asleep," Toph hissed.

"Zuko!" Aang cried. He lurched Appa so hard, that everyone woke up and quickly held onto something as to not go flying off.

"I think we better make camp," Zuko said quietly, folding his arms.

Aang nodded guiltily. They landed Appa and started to set up camp. Toph made an earth tent, and everyone else got some tarps and started to make tents. Sokka began to make a fire. Aang was about to hurry over and help him when Zuko grabbed the back of his robe.

"Uh…I think we need to have a talk, Aang," Zuko said.

Toph and Sokka flinched. After landing Toph had quickly pulled Sokka aside and quickly whispered that Zuko had heard Aang talk about him loving Katara. Sokka had yelped and immediately suggested that they act casual.

Zuko and Aang went into the forest that was around the camp. They walked about a mile, until they came to several caves. Inside, with a fire lit, Zuko crossed his arms and stared at Aang, waiting for an explanation.

Aang sighed and said, impossibly fast,

"Okay okay, the truth is that I really love Katara. I've always loved Katara. It has to do with some magical spirity thingy since everyone and everything that I knew and loved died when I went into the iceberg. That's the reason that I couldn't go into my Avatar State that whole time when we were in the Earth Kingdom. You know, before your sister zapped me? I couldn't let Katara go, which was pretty much destiny's proof that we should be together. And I thought that we would but then we went to that play at Ember Island and then I thought that she liked you and I asked her and she said that she didn't know and then I tried to tell her that I thought that we were going to be together but she said that she didn't think it was the right time and that she was confused so ever since then I've been really confused because I like Katara and I like her as a friend and I don't want to ruin our friendshipandIthinkshe's…"

"Aang," Zuko held up his hand to try and stop the now babbling Avatar. He was talking to fast that Zuko could hardly understand him,

"AndiknowthatyoureallylikeherandIknowthatyouandIarefriendsandIdon'twantto ruinourfriendshipbutIreallyreallylikeherand.."

{A/N: Translation: "And I know that you really like her and I know that you and I are friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship but I really really like her and…}

"AANG!" Zuko yelled, causing the small campfire to grow huge. Aang finally stopped his excessive babbling.

Zuko rubbed his brow, "Aang, first of all. I like Katara, okay, but not like you think. Granted, I don't want to make her mad or anything, and I want her to like me…but I don't love her! Don't get me wrong, she's a great friend and I'd be crushed if anything would happen to her…but I don't love her. Besides, Mai's my girlfriend."

Aang sat there, stunned and embarrassed. He let the words sink in, but all he could think of saying was, "Oh."

Zuko shook his head, "Why didn't you ever tell any of this to me before?"

Aang hung his head, "I guess I didn't want to because…I was afraid that you would say that you did love Katara…"

Zuko crossed his arms, "Well, I don't."

Aang nodded, still embarrassed, "Yeah. I…I got that now."

Zuko sighed, seeing how embarrassed his friend was. "You told Toph all of this?"

"And Sokka," Aang nodded.

"And we've been trying to help him," Toph said from the entrance to the cave. She and Sokka were standing side-by-side, ready to help Aang. They no longer felt overstressed; on the contrary they were both calm.

"But, we kind of failed," Sokka finished for her.

"I guess eavesdropping runs in the family," Aang muttered, glancing from them to Zuko, who didn't meet his eye.

Toph rolled her eyes, "We just came up when you started babbling like an idiot. And it's not like there's anything we don't know."

"Except that Zuko doesn't love Katara," Sokka added sheepishly, "We, uh, didn't know that." Zuko glared at them, and sighed, then nodded them into the cave.. The other two stood up.

"I'm sorry Zuko," said Aang sincerely, "I really didn't know."

Zuko groaned, "It's alright. I mean, I knew you always liked Katara. But…"

"You never thought that he loved her," Sokka finished, "Yeah, me too."

Toph snorted, "Are you guys the blind ones? It was obvious. I picked it up, like, a week after I ran away with you guys."

"But that still doesn't help me get Katara to know that I love her," Aang said.

Zuko sighed. Although he didn't know it, he had just falling into the match making business. "Well, what have you tried?"

"Everything!" Aang cried.

"Did you try telling her you loved her?" Zuko pointed out the obvious.

"That would be too easy," Toph muttered.

Aang glared at her, and then turned back towards Zuko, "Zuko, what if she doesn't love me? I don't want to ruin our friendship even more."

Toph folded her arms, "How do you know that she doesn't love you, Twinkletoes?"

Everyone looked at her.

"Why?" Aang said, "Do you know if she does?"

Toph's eyes widened. "N…no, just saying." She hated lying to her friend, especially since she knew if she told Aang the truth, this whole thing would end. But she promised Katara.

The others didn't notice Toph's jumpy behavior.

"Well, like my uncle says," Zuko said, "You can't control destiny, it just happens. And we know that it's your destiny to love Katara…so you just have to wait and…" Zuko sighed, "I guess I don't know what my uncle says."

"No one does," Toph snickered. But the light bulb had gone on in Aang's head. He jumped up.

"You're uncle! He has all of those proverbs and wisdom and stuff! Maybe if I talk to him, he'll help me!"

Zuko nodded approving at the idea, "We should be at that teashop by midday tomorrow."

"Maybe he can finally put an end to all of this," Toph cheered.

Aang nodded, then looked at Zuko, "So, you're cool with all of this, right?"

Zuko nodded.

Aang turned to Sokka and Toph, "And…um…you guys…?"

"We're going to still help you, Aang," Sokka promised. Toph nodded.

Aang smiled, "I promise, it won't be stressful, anymore. I'm willing to go with whatever destiny wants me to."

"And you'll have General Iroh's help," Toph added.

Zuko hesitated and then sighed. "And, I guess you'll have my help."

They all gaped at him.

"You'd do that, Zuko?" Aang cried.

Zuko nodded. Toph suddenly laughed. Everyone looked at her.

"Zuko as matchmaker?" Toph snickered. This made everyone laugh. Zuko rolled his eyes and smiled. He nodded towards the cave and the four started back towards the camp.

Sokka whooped, "ALRIGHT! Team Kataang is back on!"

He was met with blank stares (except for Toph, who always gave him a blank stare.)

"Aw, come on!" he grinned, "We need a name for our little matchmaking thing!"

"Kataang?" Toph repeated, "What does that even mean?"

Sokka sighed, irritated, "KAT for Katara! AANG, for…well…Aang. Kataang!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Zuko groaned.

"No it's not!" Sokka stomped his foot, "Like, Zuko, you and Mai would be…uh…Zai, no, no…Maiko!"

"Maiko?"

"Yeah, and Suki and I would be Sukka. And Toph…well, you'd be Tophbody."

"Tophbody?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, Toph + Nobody."

Toph stopped, and pounded her fist in her hand.

"How'd you like to be SokkaDeadBody?" she threatened.

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder, so that she wouldn't kill Sokka. Toph shrugged it off, but didn't kill him.

"Hey Zuko," Toph said loudly, "Are those berries good ones?"

"What ber…ow!" Zuko cried, as Toph kicked him. "Uh…sure."

"I bet they'd be great with supper," Toph said, still loudly. "Hey, Aang!"

Aang stopped, and turned.

"Hey, Sokka, Zuko, and I are going to get some of these. Can you can go tell Katara that we'll be a few minutes?"

Aang nodded, and set off.

The other two stared at Toph, confused.

"Um, there's no berries, you know that right?" Zuko asked.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I wanted to give Aang a few minutes alone with Katara. Well, except for Suki and Mai, but they don't count."

Sokka and Zuko agreed.

"But, uh…there's something else…"

And then Toph told them about her promise to Katara.

***

"Hey Katara," Aang said, coming into camp.

"Oh, hi Aang," Katara said, rather icily. She was trying to throw a tarp over the tent, but it kept sliding down. Aang gently air bended it up.

"Thanks," Katara said.

"Where are Suki and Mai?" Aang asked.

"Oh, they went to get firewood."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"So," Aang said slowly, "Do you want to practice some waterbending?"

Katara blinked, alarmed, then slowly smiled, "Sure."

***

When Toph was done, everything clicked.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sokka cried.

"I promised Katara!"

"You promised that you wouldn't tell Aang."

"Which I didn't know if you would do, if I told you!"

"I wouldn't do that!"

Toph glared at him.

"I promise!"

"So that's why you were more stressed than Sokka," Zuko realized.

Toph nodded.

"Wait, this is perfect!" Sokka cried, "If we tell Aang this, he'll be able to tell Katara how he feels!"

"Didn't you just promise to not tell a minute ago?" Toph hissed.

"I'm actually with Sokka on this," Zuko said.

"You guys don't understand," Toph cried.

The boys waited, but Toph didn't explain.

"Don't understand what?"

Toph sighed, "I don't know. Just trust me…don't tell Katara."

The boys regretfully agreed with this.

"Come on," Toph said, "We'd better get down to camp."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, "Come on Team Kataang."

Toph glanced at Zuko for his approval. Zuko shrugged. The next second, Sokka was hanging upside down in a tree.

***

"The Tea Leaf?" Katara read the rusty sign hanging over the shabby looking building.

"Wonder how they got the name," Toph said sarcastically.

"My uncle says that this was one of the oldest tea shops ever built," Zuko said in admiration.

"Fascinating," Toph used earth bending to kick the door open. Inside, the tea shop was musty and smelled like a bunch of old people and tea. A Pi Sho table was set up, and there, scamming several other guys, was Uncle Iroh. He flipped a White Lotus tile between his fingers, but didn't accept the money he had just won. The guys thanked him, bowed, and left.

There was a big, warm, mushy reunion. Hugs went around, Iroh made several jokes, and then bought them all a round of Jasmine Tea, which they tried to choke down.

"Ah, so many memories," Iroh breathed into his tea, "This is where I first met your Aunt, Firelord Zuko."

"I know," Zuko nodded, "You've…uh…told me." (Iroh had actually told Zuko exactly seventeen times)

"So General Iroh," Katara said, "What are your plans for the Jasmine Dragon?"

"I want it to be a simple tea shop," Iroh said, "It will still be in the upper ring of course, but the tea will be no fancier than if it were still in the lower ring. Tea is tea, it doesn't matter whether it's in a shop that's rich or poor."

He chuckled, "Of course, getting to Ba Sing Se is an adventure on it's own." He started to hum, and then sing,

"_It's a long long way_

_to Ba Sing Se…"_

"Uncle, no singing!" Zuko cried, as everyone plugged their ears.

Iroh pouted, before getting another round of Jasmine for everyone. They politely took them.

"Um, General Iroh, can I talk to you for a minute?" Aang asked.

Iroh nodded. The two outside; giving Katara enough time to bend everyone's tea out the window.

"So what's on your mind?" Iroh asked.

"Well, you know how back in Ba Sing Se, I told you about the girl that I liked?"

"Yes, Katara."

Aang blinked, "Uh…I didn't tell you her name."

"Years of wisdom," Iroh said.

"Oh. Well, I really like her…but she's my best friend too…and…"

"You don't want to ruin her friendship by telling her you love her," Iroh nodded.

"Finally, someone understands!" Aang cried.

"I'm not much of a romantic expert," Iroh admitted, "But I will say this. You were friends with Katara before you even realized that you loved her, right?"

Aang nodded.

"Friendship is strong. It will survive even the toughest of things in this world. And if your destiny is to be with Katara, then it will happen. And if not, then I suggest you move on and continue being Katara's friend. There's an old saying, 'Do not look deep into the future, or you will lose yourself in the present.'"

"So, I should just let destiny play itself out," Aang asked.

Iroh nodded, "Of course, you could give destiny a few…nudges," he said, winking, "I recommend giving flowers, and a nice cup of tea. But to each their own."

Aang nodded and grinned, "Thanks General Iroh."

Iroh nodded. The two went back inside. Along the way, Iroh resumed his song:

"_Yes, it's a long long way _

_to Ba Sing Se…_

_But the girls in the city_

_Look oh so pretty…_

_And they kiss so sweet _

_that you've really got to meet… _

_the girls from Ba-Sing-Se!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As stated eight other times, I do not own anything of this story; thank you, have a nice day.

A/N: At first this chapter doesn't have anything to do with Kataang, but keep reading; it will. P.S.: Forgot to mention a kind of big thing: The GAang is going to Ba Sing Se to help Iroh; but while they're there, they're going to help restore the city. (Hence the title of this chapter)

A/N Number Two: This is the final chapter before the big kiss; so it's the pre-climax. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Restoring the City Part One

"There it is," Aang whispered.

Everyone, but Toph, quickly turned as the inner wall of Ba Sing Se slowly appeared in front of them. The outer wall of the city was now completely useless. Having been severely damaged by the firenation soldiers and the Order of the White Lotus; the citizens of Ba Sing Se voted to just have the one wall. There were more risks to having only one wall of protection; but there was also more freedom.

Everyone was on Appa; Aang steering on his head. Iroh was riding with them; he seemed quite relaxed as this was his first time riding a flying bison.

"Remember the last time we were here," Sokka said darkly. Everyone frowned.

"Patience," Iroh said, "Ba Sing Se is no longer like it was before. It is in the process of being restored."

"And it's the Avatar's job to watch over that process," Zuko said, looking at Aang with respect.

"I can't do it alone," Aang said.

"You won't have to," Katara promised.

Aang nodded, and they landed with a thud on the top of the inner wall.

Everyone exchanged looks, and hopped down. Iroh let them walk over to the inside edge.

"Oh!" Katara gasped. She wasn't the only one.

Even though it had been almost two and a half months since Sozin's Comet, there were still many parts of Ba Sing Se that were damaged. Houses were destroyed; and old firenation tanks lay everywhere. There were permanent scorch marks on the roads and walls of buildings; and almost all of the inside walls were down.

Aang stared at it sadly, then grew a determined look on his face, and gripped his staff tightly. "We might be staying here for a while guys."

"Of course," Zuko nodded seriously and everyone else joined in.

"Halt!" suddenly a guard ran towards them; with several more in tow. Everyone stanced, but Iroh held them back.

"Good morning sir," he said to the guard, politely.

"If you wish to get into the city, you must go through the tunnels inside of the wall. And you need your passports."

"I believe special circumstances have been made for us," Iroh said, still politely. "I have special passports right…"

He looked around and then froze.

"Uncle, where's the passports?" Zuko asked.

Iroh hesitated.

"YOU LOST THE PASSPORTS?"

"Is there a problem?" the guard asked.

"I must've left them on the table when Aang and I were talking…"

Aang's eyes grew wide.

"…about tea," Iroh finished. "I'm so very sorry sir."

"Look," Toph stomped her foot, "This is the Avatar and the Firelord!"

Meanwhile, at least a dozen guards were circling them.

"Of course you are," the guard said sarcastically. "Do you have any proof?"

"I have a crown," Zuko pointed out.

A guard shook his head, "Sorry, it's too easy for someone to copy that."

"What about our flying bison?" Suki pointed out. Sokka nodded, and ran up to Appa. "He looks pretty real doesn't he?"

The guards took this into consideration.

"Oh for Pete's Sake, hang on!" Aang said. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

His friends realized what was going on a split second before it happened. Suki hung onto Sokka and Mai hung onto Zuko. Sokka quickly grabbed onto Toph, who couldn't see what was going on.

"You might want to hold onto something," Zuko warned the gaurds, slyly.

A second later, wind rushed around them, making everyone's hair fly around. It got harder and harder, as it circled around Aang. However, unlike before, Aang was in complete control. He smiled and rose into the air, a vicious airball around him.

"Is he always like this?" Suki gasped. Katara nodded, glumly.

There was a crunching noise, and several yards away from them, a chunk of wall rose into the air. Toph (who could feel it as well as hear it like everyone else) clung onto Sokka harder. The chunk of wall broke up into rocks, which circled Aang.

"Alright!" the guard cried. "That's enough!"

Suddenly Katara gasped as water rushed from her pouch and circled Aang as well. And then Aang blew fire out of his mouth; this also circling him.

"Aang stop!" Katara cried.

Aang nodded, and lowered himself down; his arrows fading back into blue. He got unsteady for a moment, and Katara reached to balance him. But her face wasn't comforting; it was almost disappointed.

"Does that count as a couple of passports?" Aang asked. Everyone (now that they were no longer scared) cheered, but Katara did not. Her eyes were blazing.

"Y…yes," the guard stammered, "Of…of course. You…you may enter…our city, Avatar Aang."

Aang smiled, and, with Toph's help, gently lowered a platform down into the city.

"Back in Ba Sing Se," Toph mumbled. Everyone began to talk and walk around. Toph found a couple of broken houses and started to fix them. Aang went to join, but Katara grabbed his arm.

"Aang, I need to talk to you," she said angrily.

Confused, Aang followed her until they were several blocks away.

"What were you thinking?" Katara gasped, furious.

"What?"

"Aang, we're trying to bring hope to Ba Sing Se," Katara snapped, "Why on earth would you release your Avatar State in front of the guards?"

"K…Katara, I was in complete control," Aang tried to reassure her. "Watch…"

Katara grabbed his shoulder and jerked him, before he could do anything.

"No I don't want to watch! Aang, you're missing the point!" Katara cried, "These people…you're their hero! You're the one who's supposed to be the good guy; who's supposed to be protecting everyone from the firenation! They're supposed to let go of their fear!"

"But what does that have to do with me going into my Avatar State to impress a few guards?"

Katara's voice softened. She was still furious, but now she was also sad.

"You don't understand. You didn't impress the guards Aang; you were terrifying them."

Aang's eyes widened.

Katara sighed, "Do you know how scary it is to be standing right next to your best friend, and see him suddenly be filled with so much power? Aang, you're eyes and arrows glow completely white; and you look…oh Aang, you look terrifying. And then, with a simple movement of your hand, you can rip out a chunk of the wall and cremate it. Did you even see Toph's face? She can feel that Aang! And when you whipped that water out of my pouch? That power…was so close to me."

"Katara, I would never hurt you!" Aang gasped.

"Intentionally," Katara said.

Aang gawked, "Katara, I told you, I'm in complete control. I know I might have frightened everyone else; but they seem to be fine now."

"They didn't grab your hand in the desert," Katara said quietly. "They didn't feel you when you were in your Avatar State. You had so much power thriving through you. You were unstoppable if you wanted to be. You were furious and angry."

"I had just lost my bison," Aang defended himself, "And that was before I mastered my Avatar State."

"But, it's hard to forget feelings like that," Katara whispered. "And it's not just about me. You have so much power inside of you; and it could easily go wrong. Remember what happened with Azula? I don't want anything like that to ever happen to you again. I don't want to worry about anything like that ever happening again."

"So what are you saying?" Aang asked.

"Aang, please promise me that you won't use your Avatar State unless it's completely necessary," Katara pleaded.

"So I can't use it to help Ba Sing Se?"

"I didn't say that," Katara sighed, "Just…use it responsibly. And only go into your complete Avatar State if it's really important. Because, for the people who love you, watching you like that is terrifying. Please Aang, promise me."

"Okay Katara," Aang said, "I promise."

It was a week later. The GAang was helping Iroh work in The Jasmine Dragon. They helped him work several hours each day. When they weren't serving tea, they were busy trying to fix the city. Or they would hang out at their house. Their house was the house that they stayed in the last time. The Jasmine Dragon was getting more and more customers each day. Aang had kept his promise to Katara; he had only used his Avatar State when he was fixing something in the city that he couldn't do on his own. And whenever he would go into his Avatar State, it would be for seconds at a time.

(A/N: Like when Aang's arrows flashed quickly at the end of Sozin's Comet in order for him to put the fires out.)

It was a beautiful morning; and it was one of the busiest. Usually everyone would take shifts working, but today everyone was running around with aprons.

Suddenly a guard ran in.

"Avatar Aang! Come quickly!"

"What's the matter?" Aang asked urgently.

"There are Firenation soldiers! They're trying to break through wall!"

"What?" Zuko roared, dropping a tray of tea.

"How can that be?" Katara gasped.

"It's the Rough Rhino's," the guard explained, "They've gathered a group of rebels."

"Wait," Suki said, "How many rebels are there? Can't you just take them?"

The guard shook his head, "There are more than fifty rebel soldiers out there. Maybe even seventy-five."

Zuko's eyes widened. His mouth moved motionlessly.

"Let's go!" Aang cried, turning his staff into a glider. The GAang ran outside.

"Zuko, grab on," Aang cried. Instantly, Zuko grabbed onto the top of the glider, and the two took off.

Katara instantly made a wave under her, "I've got to go help them. Appa's right around the corner. Go!"

She used the water to make an ice path, and weaved through the city at an amazing speed.

Meanwhile, Sokka grabbed Suki's hand, beckoned to Mai, and the three started running.

"Toph, aren't you coming?" Sokka cried, stopping.

"I can't do anything on Appa," Toph reminded them, "I'm going on the ground. I'll meet you guys there."

Sokka nodded, "Be careful." The three ran off. Toph jumped up, and slammed back into the ground. Instantly she started doing the move that she did when she had to escape Xin Fu and Master Yu. This allowed her to cross the city quickly.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Aang had reached the inner wall. Aang made a spectacular dive. Zuko jumped off of the glider and landed on top of the wall. As soon as Zuko let go, Aang made his glider turn back into the staff, and landed next to Zuko. Even as they went into their stances, the wall shook.

"Whoa," Aang said, looking out at the army of rebels. The guard was right; there was a ton of them; possibly even a hundred. That didn't even include the Rough Rhinos; or the machines that were trying to cut through the wall.

Aang airbended the two down, and they started fighting. Aang did an amazing airbending move that swiped ½ a dozen soldiers off of their feet.

A Rough Rhino shot fire at Zuko. He blocked it, but the RR (A/N: Rough Rhino) still kept shooting. Zuko walked backwards, blocking everything. Another RR shot him from his left. He turned quickly to avoid that blast, but the first RR shot at him as he did. A blast of water stopped that, however, as Katara arrived.

Meanwhile, Aang was fiercely fighting any soldier that he could. While he was however; one of the RR's that had attacked Zuko shot several flaming arrows at him. He waterbended the fire out, but the arrows still pinned him to the ground. Aang quickly airbended them out of his sleeve; but the delay caused several soldiers to shoot fire at him. Aang did an airbending flip, and Katara froze them.

One of the RR's shot several darts at Katara, which was immedietly blocked by an earth wall, as Toph crashed through the inner wall of Ba Sing Se. She closed the hole quickly, before any of the rebels could advance towards it.

Katara gave her a gratitude look that she couldn't see, and whipped the RR off of his feet. Just then, ironically, several more darts flew out of the air. However, these belonged to Mai as Appa appeared. The darts expertly pinned the RR into the ground. But he quickly broke out of them.

"Katara," Toph cried pointing to a muddy section of the ground near the RR. Katara nodded and the two girls began to work together to bend the mud onto the RR.

"Now!" Katara cried. Together, Katara froze the mud, and Toph hardened it, trapping the guy.

"We did it!" Toph cheered. She punched Katara in the arm, then gasped and immediately pushed her to the ground as another fireblast shot towards them.

Meanwhile, Appa had landed, sending a giant airblast at the soldiers with his tail. Suki and Mai jumped off of Appa and started fighting the machines.

"What do I do?" Sokka whined, still on Appa, "I don't have any weapons!"

"Stay on Appa and get everyone where they need to go!" Suki cried. Sokka pouted, but he raised Appa into the air.

They had gotten almost half of the rebels down, but there was still half to go.

Aang and Zuko were working together, firebending at one of the rhinos; it was the same rhino that the leader to the RR was on. He was shooting immense firebending blasts at them; and Aang and Zuko were getting tired.

Suddenly there was a blast of fire from behind them. Stunned, Aang and Zuko fell to their knees. The leader of the RR's prepared to send a huge blast of fire at him; when suddenly a fireblast shot him off of the rhino.

Surprised, Zuko and Aang turned around to see Iroh standing behind them, "Get up," he commanded. They did, and together the three sent a huge fireblast at the rhino and the RR.

Toph had, meanwhile, made a platform on the wall, and had used earthbending to jump up onto it. She could still feel down below her, and she made huge rock pillars that took out several soldiers with each one. However, when Iroh, Aang, and Zuko had shot the fire at the rhino, it had gotten spooked and crashed into the wall. The whole wall shook, and before Toph knew what was happening, her platform collapsed.

She screamed, falling; but a hand grabbed hers in midair; and Sokka pulled her onto Appa's head.

"Sokka?" Toph cried.

"Toph, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Toph said, "Remind me to thank your sword for falling into the woods!"

Sokka was about to respond, when havoc erupted.

The RR that Toph and Katara had frozen in the mud suddenly broke free. He shot a huge fireblast at Katara, who was facing the opposite way, fighting several soldiers. She turned around just in time to block it, but some of the fire hit her shoulder; and she stumbled back in pain.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted.

Even as he was screaming, the last RR that was standing shot several darts at Katara; which pinned her to the wall. Another dart was thrown at her. It hit her in the arm; and immediately she lost her ability to bend.

She started to frantically rip the darts out of her sleeve; but even as she did the two RR's made a huge ring of fire around her. She was trapped against the wall.

(A/N: BTW, this all happens in about five seconds or so!)

"Hold on Toph!" Sokka cried, and Appa veered down towards Katara. However, a blast of fire got him scared; and he crashed to the ground. The two had the wind kicked out of them; but otherwise weren't hurt.

"AANG!" Sokka screamed.

Aang and Zuko turned around, in slow motion. Both of their eyes widened.

"We've got to help her!" Zuko ran towards the guards, who were now surrounding Katara. But one of them blasted him. Not expecting it, Zuko ducked, and fell to the ground.

Aang looked frantically at Appa, Sokka, and Toph; then to Mai and Suki who were outnumbered by about ten firenation soldiers that were trying to attack them as they attacked the machines; then to Zuko; then to Katara. He knew what he had to do; he just wasn't sure of Katara would forgive him.

At that moment however, Katara met his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Aang said, sincerely. "I'm going to have to break my promise."

His arrows started to glow.

Around the battle site, the earth started to rumble, as Aang started to vibrate. Air whipped around the fighters, as everyone stopped and turned in awe.

Toph and Sokka, who were still on the ground, quickly helped each other up.

"He's going into his Avatar State!" Sokka cried.

Toph nodded in shock as Aang rose into the air.

The soldiers who were fighting Mai and Suki stopped, scared; and in a flash Mai and Suki brought them down. Meanwhile, Iroh and Zuko successfully defeated the stunned leader of the RR's.

The four elements zoomed around Aang, who gave a loud roar; causing fire to zoom out of his mouth, hands, and feet. He directed the fire towards the remaining machines; not including the largest one.

"SUKI!" Sokka shouted.

"MAI!" Zuko shouted at the same time.

But the two warriors had run away from the machines; just as they exploded. Aang used waterbending on the machines, to put out the fires.

Then he turned towards the soldiers who were surrounding Katara. With a small war cry he raised his arms. Instantly a whip of the combined four elements shot out from his large air-circle. With only a little bit of mercy, Aang whipped it at the soldiers; knocking them a dozen feet away from Katara; where they lay unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Then he used waterbending to simmer the fire that was surrounding Katara. She quickly ran away from the wall, and Aang turned to face the last machine; one that he had never seen before.

With a loud groaning noise, Aang used airbending to lift the machine into the air. He then threw it to an empty spot about fifty yards away from the wall. He lowered his air ball until he was hovering around ten feet over the machine. Again, he used four elements to completely total the machine. What Aang hadn't counted on, however, was the immense explosion. He used airbending to try and block it, but he still flew backwards; banging into the wall of Ba Sing Se.

"AANG!"

"NO!"

"TWINKLETOES!"

Everyone screamed in shock. Aang was winded, but not hurt. Due to the shock of hitting the wall; his Avatar State went off, and Aang fell forwards.

Immediately Toph and Sokka, who were the closest, ran towards the falling Aang.

"Catch him!" Toph cried.

Sokka dove, landed on his stomach, and Aang landed on him.

"Good catch Sokka!" Toph cheered.

"Thanks," Sokka muttered, rolling out from underneath the dazed airbender. He grabbed an arm and Toph grabbed and arm, and they hoisted Aang up onto his feet.

"How ya feeling?" Toph asked.

"Weak," Aang muttered.

"Well, yeah, you just took out over two dozen soldiers," Toph said, "And half a dozen war machines."

Aang looked around surprised, at the damage that his Avatar State had caused.

"Guys, I didn't…"

"Aang!" Katara cried, rushing towards him.

Toph and Sokka let Aang go, as the two embraced tightly.

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang said.

"It's okay Aang," Katara said, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry I ever made you make that stupid promise."

"What promise?" Sokka asked, but Toph gave him a 'Don't-spoil-the-moment' nudge.

The two broke apart.

"I know it's probably still scary," Aang admitted.

"It's okay," Katara smiled.

"You're burned," Aang said suddenly in shock.

"It's okay," Katara assured him, rubbing her soldier, "I healed it."

Aang shook his head, and then hung it, "I'm sorry, Katara."

"Aang, what's wrong?"

"I always hate it when my friends get hurt trying to help me do my job. Especially you, Katara," Aang sighed.

Katara smiled, touched, "I thought you'd be used to it by now."

Aang shook his head.

"Well, get used to it Aang," Katara said firmly, "Because I'm always going to be here for you."

Aang smiled.

Some time later, the GAang was standing on the wall. Zuko stared out into the battle site, emotionless.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Aang and Katara came up behind him.

"All of those people…they hate me," Zuko croaked.

Aang and Katara exchanged looks, before taking Zuko and turning him around.

"Yeah," Aang said, "But all of those people love you."

The three stared at the immense city, where hundreds of people were walking around. Those closest to the inner wall, and who could see Zuko and Aang started cheering loudly.

Zuko smiled, "Are you sure that's not just for you?" he asked Aang.

"I'm sure," Aang grinned, although to tell the truth, he really wasn't.

Meanwhile, Toph, Iroh, and Sokka were watching as the RR's were put in handcuffs, by the Ba Sing Se guards.

"To think," Iroh said, "They used to be my friends."

"You were friends with those guys?" Sokka gaped.

"What made you friends with them?" Toph asked.

"They all liked tea," Iroh sniffed, walking away.

Toph and Sokka smiled, and then looked up as Aang came over.

"So are you and Sugarqueen dating now?" Toph teased.

"What?" Aang stopped, truly stunned, "Why would you say that?"

Toph shrugged simply and punched Aang in his shoulder.

"It's good to see you back on land, Aang," Sokka said.

"Tell me about it," Aang said, "I got so worked up when I was in the Avatar State; I could barely control myself. Seeing all of those people hurting Katara…"

"Let's just hope it never happens again," Toph said, realizing that Aang couldn't go on.

Aang nodded.

"So you know what this means, Sokka?" Toph asked.

"What?"

"We probably can't invite any firebenders to Aang and Katara's wedding."

Sokka looked stunned, and then caught on with the joke.

"What?" Aang cried, "What are you two talking about?"

"Can we invite Zuko?" Sokka teased.

"Yeah, I guess; just put him in handcuffs."

"Guys!"

"Ah, come on, Aang," Sokka said, "We saw you two hug."

"It was just a simple hug," Aang cried.

"Hugs are never simple with you two," Toph said.

"Guys, Katara and I aren't getting married!" Aang cried.

"Tell that to Katara," Toph said, "She's right behind you."

Aang turned, stunned; but Katara was over a hundred yards away, talking to the others. He sighed, relieved, then turned angrily at Sokka and Toph, who were cracking up. The three started to head over.

"So when's the wedding?" Toph whispered.

"Shut it," Aang hissed.

"Can I be the man of honor?" Sokka asked, under his breath.

"Guys, seriously…"

"So what kind of cake are you going to have?" Toph whispered.

"Guys!"

Later that night, back at their house, Katara stopped Toph in the hallway.

"Toph, does Aang know?"

"Know what?"

"That I…you know, like him."

"Why'd you say that?" Toph asked, stunned.

Katara shrugged, "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Of course not," Toph shook her head.

Katara sighed, "And…he didn't…say anything else?"

"Like…"

"Toph, I know you know something!"

Toph's eyes widened, "I…I…"

"Toph," Katara said, pleadingly, "Tell me the truth. Does Aang like me?"

A/N: Yeah, so I was going to end it with the simple wedding gag, but I decided to leave it at a serious cliffhanger. Just to torture you guys. Ha ha! Feel the power of the evil author!

\ /

\__/


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me. If it did, I would have a whole crew behind me to help me get over my WRITER'S BLOCK!

A/N: I am so sorry. I know I haven't written in half a year. Believe me; I've been trying. At first I had serious writer's block; and then it seemed like every day I had a new idea for this chapter. It's the 'big' chapter, and I wanted it to be perfect. Hopefully this is it. If any of my fans are still out there, it would be amazing. If you've moved on, I don't blame you. Well, here it is…the big 1-0 chapter…and the kiss chapter…

Chapter Ten: The Kiss

Katara walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se, confused. She had so much on her mind; she didn't even really notice where she was walking. It had been such a long day. And it seemed to have only gotten longer when Katara had finally confronted Toph.

"Why did she seem so nervous?" Katara asked aloud, stopping and staring at the stone street. "Was it because Aang actually does like me, or because he doesn't and she doesn't want to hurt my feelings?"

She sighed. She really did love Aang, but it was complicated.

"Katara?"

Katara jumped but saw that it was only Zuko. He and Aang had stayed back to have an emergency meeting with all of the guards. Now Zuko was returning to the house.

"What are you doing?"

Katara sighed in relief, guessing that either Zuko didn't hear her talking or that he was just a good actor.

"I need to talk to Aang," she said quietly, "Is he coming?"

To her surprise, Zuko looked alarmed, "No; he left about an hour ago! He said he was tired and that he had to think some things over. I assumed he had gone back home."

Katara's eyes widened. Without saying a word she spun around and the two ran back to the house.

"SHE ASKED YOU WHAT?"

"Ssh, keep your voice down!" Toph snapped, clapping a hand over Sokka's mouth.

The young warrior was hyperventilating.

"She knows…she knows? We're going to be in so much trouble! We promised Aang…"

He fell to his knees, putting his face in his hands.

"Sokka, get a hold of yourself!" Toph cried.

"Everything's ruined!"

"Sokka!"

Toph stomped her foot sending Sokka flying into the wall.

"It's not like I told her anything," Toph said, crossly.

"Oh," Sokka said, surprised, "Well…that's good. So, what's wrong?"

"I told Katara that she had to talk to Aang."

"So…?" Sokka wasn't following.

Toph rolled her blind eyes, "So, this is it!"

Before Sokka could comphrehend, they heard a crash as the door banged open downstairs.

"Come on!" Sokka cried, grabbing Toph.

"Aang?" Katara called, running into the house.

"Aang?" Zuko echoed.

"What's going on?" Toph shrieked; as everyone came down to investigate the commotion.

"Is Aang back?" Katara asked urgently.

"No, why?" Suki asked.

"We thought he was with you," Mai added.

"Well, he's not," Zuko said, "He left the meeting over an hour ago."

There was a pause before Toph said, "Well, come on! Let's go find him!"

Everyone nodded and ran out the door.

"We need to split up," Katara cried, "He left an hour ago, he could be anywhere!"

"So what, do you think he ran away?" Sokka asked.

"It's our best shot," Zuko said.

"Well, maybe not," Mai pointed out, "Maybe he got ambushed."

Katara shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

"Sokka and I are going with Zuko," Toph said suddenly.

Katara stared at her, suspiciously, before saying, "Fine; Suki, Mai, come with me."

Zuko nodded, "We'll go search in between the walls. You three get the city."

Everyone nodded and split up.

"Zuko," Toph panted as the three ran as fast as they could through the city, "Earlier…Katara…asked me…if Aang…liked her…"

"_What_?" Zuko tripped and flew into the air before landing hard on the ground.

"Well what did you say?" he cried, rubbing his sore arm.

"I told her that I promised Aang I couldn't tell her. And that if she wanted to know, she would have to ask Aang."

Zuko nodded, "So that's why she wanted to find him."

There was a pause before he said, "This is it, isn't it?"

Toph nodded, "This is it."

Another pause, before Sokka asked, "Should we do anything?"

He and Toph looked at Zuko (or in Toph's case: Zuko's direction). The Firelord hesitated before saying, "Let fate work it out."

Toph nodded, accepting this. Sokka however, looked skeptical, "Sure, fate."

Zuko sighed, "Well, 'first thing's first, we need to find Aang."

With that he began running again.

"Let's go Team Kataang," Sokka said, as he and Toph ran after Zuko.

"ENOUGH WITH THE TEAM KATAANG!" Toph and Zuko shouted.

The six searched pretty much the entire whereabouts of Ba Sing Se all night. Morning came and finally the two teams met at the house; circles forming under everyone's eyes.

"Anything?" Zuko asked.

"No," Katara said, "We checked the Jasmine Dragon; Appa and Momo were there, but Aang wasn't."

Toph knelt down hopefully, feeling if Aang was in the house; he wasn't.

"What do we do, now?" Sokka said in mid-yawn.

"We need to take a break," Zuko said, rubbing his eyes, "We're all exhausted."

"We don't need a break!" Katara said, "We need to find Aang."

"We will," Zuko assured her, "Let's go to the Jasmine Dragon."

"Do you think Aang went there after we checked?" Mai asked, wearily.

"Maybe. Anyway, I need a cup of tea."

"Yeah, I could use some tea too," Toph said, yawning, "Just as long as your uncle makes it and not you."

"Thanks," Zuko said sarcastically, but he was too tired to be mad.

The group walked sleepily over to the Jasmine Dragon.

"Where have you been?" Iroh cried, "You were supposed to come help serve tea, today!"

"Sorry Uncle," Zuko said, "We forgot."

"Forgot about tea?" Iroh cried, aghast.

"There are some things more important than tea," Katara snapped, "Aang's missing."

Although Iroh didn't seem to agree with Katara's statement, he looked concerned.

"We've been up all night searching for him," Zuko said, as Iroh came out with a platter of tea cups. Everyone sat down and tiredly took one.

"Maybe he just took a walk?" Iroh suggested, but no one looked reassured.

Everyone sat quietly for about fifteen minutes sipping at their tea. They were all thinking deeply.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

The cry came from Sokka, who caused everyone to jump, spraying hot tea on themselves.

Sokka didn't seem to notice. He was looking excited, "He's on a Spirit World journey!"

"Well that does a lot of help to us," Zuko said, mopping the tea off of himself.

"Yeah, if he's in the Spirit World, that means we'll never be able to find him."

"True, but if we go to a spiritual place, we could find his body!" Sokka suggested.

Zuko considered this, "Uncle, do you know of any spiritual places in Ba Sing Se?"

To his surprise Iroh immediately said, "Yes."

Several minutes later, they were following him through the city.

"There is a hill in the Middle Ring, near the edge of the outer wall. Most people don't even acknowledge it. There is a single tree on top. The hill is said to be spiritual."

"If most people don't even acknowledge it, how did you find out about it?" Sokka asked curiously.

Iroh didn't answer at first. Finally he said, "When I was a General and took over Ba Sing Se, we buried our casualties on that hill."

"Gross," Toph said.

"It is on that hill that I journeyed through the Spirit World," Iroh said, casually. Everyone exchanged amazed looks.

A bird overhead brought Aang out of his deep meditation. He glared at the bird and tried again, before sighing and opening his eyes. He looked around, taking in his whereabouts.

He was on a large hill at the edge of the city, sitting under a tree. The hill had called to him last night. Aang could tell that there was a lot of spiritual energy coming through the hill; just what Aang needed.

His arrow glowed white, unnoticed to him. It had been glowing all night.

Aang was so confused, and the worst part was, he didn't know why. He had been thinking a lot about what Katara had said that one day. She had made him realize how scary and powerful his Avatar State was.

And yet he had used it yesterday…at the battle. With little to no effort at all, Aang had destroyed the Fire Nation machines. The others had been proud of him, even Katara, yet it made Aang uncomfortable.

A week ago, Katara had made Aang realize that the others were afraid of him. He sighed; conflicted. Yesterday had been a victory. They would've lost without the Avatar State. Katara would've gotten hurt.

And yet…

If he had somehow gotten out of hand…

If he had lost control…

Everyone he loved could've gotten hurt by him.

He sighed, watching the single bird flutter around him. It wasn't just the Avatar State that made Aang nervous…

On the day of the comet, Aang had actually taken the bending away from Ozai!

Aang grunted sadly, putting his hands to his head.

"It was necessary," Aang said to the bird, "I had to use the power to make sure Ozai wouldn't use his."

The bird watched Aang, curiously.

Aang's lower lip trembled. Everything, all of his responsibility, all of his power, everything seemed to be finally catching up to him.

Aang realized with horror…he was afraid of himself.

Without warning his arrows began to glow. He wasn't in the Avatar State or the Spirit World, but he wasn't in the physical world either. He was just…nowhere.

Several blocks away a frightened bird flew past Katara and the others as a bright glow surged through the city.

"Aang!" Katara gasped.

She ran past Iroh and towards the direction that the light had come from. She could hear the others right behind her. They reached the base of the hill and started up it when they all stopped dead.

Aang was sitting in his meditation stance on top of the hill. His eyes were closed and his arrows were glowing, sending out huge waves of bright light.

"No! Aang!" Katara cried, tears streaming down her eyes.

Zuko went to hold her back but she wrenched out of his grasp and kept running up the hill, shielding her eyes against the bursts of light that seemed to be coming from Aang.

The others stayed down below, their hair and clothes whipping in the wind. Iroh was several feet below the others, who were standing in a semi-perfect line. Toph and Suki held onto Sokka. Zuko had a hand on Toph's shoulder; his other arm wrapped around Mai. No one spoke; they just stared up at Aang in a mixture of fear and concern.

"Aang stop!" Katara cried, nearing the Avatar.

Yet Aang couldn't stop; for the sheer fact that he did not know where he was or what he was doing. To him he was nowhere; seeing nothing and yet everything at the same time. He seemed to have no physical attachment to his body. He didn't feel any fear, or any pain; there was none. If anything; Aang felt better than he had ever had.

Part of him seemed to be jerked back to reality however; as he felt a hand enclose on his. Little to his knowledge, Katara had reached him and had crouched down next to him. She didn't try to pull him out of wherever he was. She merely held his hand; half hugging him.

Aang was falling…

The wind turned to a soft breeze as Aang's arrows dimmed. They were still glowing; but not as fiercely. He gave a small grunt and fell backwards. Katara was right there to catch him.

Aang's arrows finally turned blue and he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Katara leaning over him. Her blue eyes sparkled with tears, yet she was smiling.

"It's alright," she said softly, hugging Aang. She helped him sit up. He looked down the hill at the others, their hair still blowing in the breeze in an almost dramatic way. They all gave him comforting smiles.

Aang closed his eyes and reopened them, looking at Katara. His brown eyes caught her blue ones and he smiled.

"It's more than just alright," he said softly, "It's perfect."

A Sungi Horn could softly be heard playing through the city. Outside of the Jasmine Dragon, several kids were playing Earth Soccer. Inside, Iroh was the one playing the horn; getting very close attention from Appa, who was watching him through the window. Toph was lying back, resting her feet. Sokka was at a table, deeply engorged in a piece of parchment. Mai and Suki were playing a game of Pai Sho, while Katara watched. Aang was sitting, playing with Momo. Zuko walked around, serving everyone tea.

"Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka said, "I'm trying to capture the moment!"

This caused everyone to look up, surprised.

Sokka was serious, "I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times we had."

Katara came over, "That's very thoughtful of you Sokka."

She looked down at the panting but looked horrified, seeing the painting. It showed crude and horribly drawn pictures of everyone.

"Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka said; although Katara hadn't worn her hair like that in months.

Zuko, Suki, and Mai came over, looking at the painting.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine," Zuko said, "My hair is not that spiky!"

"I look like a man," Mai said.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked.

Sokka shrugged, "I thought it looked more exciting that way."

Momo jumped over and chattered. Sokka glared at him, "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?"

Aang smiled and everyone and got up, quietly walking outside. Behind him he could hear Iroh commenting about his weight and Toph saying that they all looked perfect; causing everyone to laugh.

He stepped out onto the balcony, staring at the beautiful sunset. He heard footsteps as Katara came up next to him; also smiling. The two exchanged looks then blushed slightly. Katara placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and the two embraced. Then, both certain, the two leaned forward and kissed.

The kiss was long and passionate. Aang realized that this was it. There was no words spoken; there was no need; there was never any need. Aang loved Katara and Katara loved Aang.

Aang pulled back smiling and took Katara's hand. He pulled her gently over the railing and the two smiled at each other. They both silently decided to go for a long walk alone; where maybe, if they had the time, they might actually talk.

In the tea shop, the others had looked up, realizing that Aang and Katara were no longer in the room.

"They're out on the balcony," Toph said, softly.

Almost comically, Zuko and Sokka rushed over to the window, peering through the blinds as they saw Aang and Katara standing and watching the sunset.

"Are you guys serious?" Suki chortled.

"There is no pride in spying," Iroh said with wisdom.

"Is there pride in feeling two peoples' vibrations?" Toph asked. Zuko and Sokka spun around and saw that she was crouching down. They went over to her.

"Well?" Sokka asked.

"They're just staring at each other," Toph said.

Zuko shrugged, "Well, maybe we were wrong last night. Maybe…"

"Wait," Toph cut in, "Now they're hugging."

"And?" Sokka said.

Toph's amazed smile said it all. There was a long silence before…

"YEAH!"

The three jumped up and shouted, hopping around ecstatically; even Zuko. The others watched, smiling as they too realized what was going on.

"FINALLY!" Zuko cried.

Sokka danced around, "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

He grabbed Toph and embraced her tightly before the two pulled back, embarrassed.

"What are they doing now?" Zuko asked. Toph crouched down grinning, "I think they're leaving."

"What?" Zuko cried, his smile flickering.

"Don't worry; they're just going for a walk," Toph laughed.

"How romantic," Suki said, watching as Sokka danced around idiotically.

Zuko smiled softly, crossing his arms. He nodded his head out to the balcony and Toph and Sokka took it as a cue to follow him.

They could vaguely see the shapes of Aang and Katara. Sokka threw his arms around Zuko and Toph's necks, smiling.

"I love fate," he said, looking like he was going to cry.

The two smiled up at him before staring out into the sunset.

Finally Zuko said quietly, "Way to go Team Kataang."

A/N: I did it. I am sitting here on the verge of tears; happy tears of course! I can't believe I finally did it. There'll be a few more chapters after this; but this was the biggest chapter in the whole story; obviously.

FYI: For those of you who didn't figure it out; when Aang was sitting on the hill he was basically becoming a fully realized, fully enlightened Avatar. That's why he was glowing, but not moving. He had finally realized that even though his power could bring peace and hope to the world, it could also destruct; and that is basically what being the Avatar is all about.

I promise I will update a lot sooner than I did before.

Until then:

Flamey-o, sir, Flamey-o!


End file.
